


Shady People

by galapagos



Series: Cadash and the Inquisition [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galapagos/pseuds/galapagos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisition needs lyrium. Cadash can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shady People

Commander Cullen looked worried. “We have quite a few templars in our ranks now and we need lyrium for them. Since the Chantry has denounced us, we’ve had some… trouble getting enough.”

The commander handed a copy of the report to each of the women.

“We should be able to persuade some of the mothers to give us some,” Leliana said thoughtfully.

Cadash glanced through the report quickly. It was exactly what she expected. The Chantry was trying to cut the Inquisition off to force them back under their thumb. Only, lyrium was not the card you held over a Carta rep. 

“It’s ok, I know a guy. We’ll have plenty of lyrium.” She said. Cadash tried to keep her tone light and dismissive but was carefully watching the humans around her.

Commander Cullen looked quite shocked. “Smuggling?” He flushed a little. Cullen had such a cute baby face, it was almost nauseating.

Cassandra made a disgusted noise but didn’t object. Cassandra was a practical woman, at least on the surface.

Josephine’s gave Cadash a small smile to signal her approval, but she quickly covered it with her clipboard before the others saw. She was equal parts adorable and brilliant. “How much would it cost?”

_Finally, a sensible question._

Cadash shrugged, “It’ll be a good price. The Inquisition will be able to afford it easily.”

“And it’s pure?” Josie added, starting to scribble something on her paper. Impure lyrium could and would kill those who used it.

“High quality, same as the stuff the Chantry gets.” She smiled at the ambassador. “I mean that quite literally.”

“I say we do it.” Leliana said.

Cassandra nodded, “Agreed.”

“I don’t like the idea of smuggling lyrium, but I don’t see that we have much of a choice.” Cullen relented.

“Great, the first delivery should arrive tonight. Between 1 and 3 in the morning.” Cadash handed the commander back his report and left.

_Ha! Knowing shady people has it’s benefits._


End file.
